LA CITA
by Angelibriel
Summary: QUE NO ES UNA CITA¡¡¡¡¡¡


La Cita

Era viernes por la tarde. La ultima clase del día. Encantamientos. Ron pasaba la punta de su pluma por la nariz. Harry estaba distraído viendo un insecto que estaba en la ventana. Hermione, por supuesto, seguía con atención la clase.

- este encantamiento es difícil – dijo el profesor Flitwick  sonriendo – y, para variar un poco lo haremos en pareja.

Ron despertó ante esto. Ganaría a Hermione.

- Ron – lo llamo Harry 

- ¿si? – dijo pero sin prestarle atención pensando en como pedirle a su amiga que fuera su pareja. 

- ¿quieres hacer equipo conmigo? – pregunto Harry.

- aja – dijo Ron sin escucharlo realmente.

Se acerco a Hermione. 

- oye Hermione –

ella levanto la mirada.

- ¿querrías ser mi pareja? – pregunto el chico

- bien –

Ron se detuvo a medio camino. Viendo con los ojos como plato como Hermione aceptaba ser pareja de un Ravenclaw. 

- grandioso – dijo Terry de Ravenclaw – que te parece si lo hacemos mañana en la biblioteca.

- por mi esta bien – aseguro Hermione.

- es una cita – dijo el chico tomando su mochila y marchandose.

- pero como pudiste – pregunto Ron.

Hermione lo vio sin entender.

- eres una traidora.

- Ron, mas vale que te expliques – dijo ella mirándolo con disgusto.

- deberías haber hecho pareja con Harry o conmigo – estallo el chico.

- Ron – pidió Harry

- ¿qué? –

- tu y yo haremos el trabajo juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Mione lo miro alzando una ceja con gesto inquisitivo. 

- ¿en verdad? – pregunto Ron.

Harry asintió.

- bueno, pero eso no es razón suficiente para que lo hagas con un Ravenclaw. Podrías haber hecho equipo con... – volteando a todos lados - con... con Neville – dijo apuntando al chico quien dio un salto cuando Ron grito su nombre – pero no... – dijo con sarcasmo – tu prefieres estar con un cerebrito, ¿verdad? No pensaste en el pobre Neville. Sabes perfectamente que el es un... bueno, un tonto... sin ofender – agrego haciendo un gesto de comprensión al chico que no sabia ni porque Ron hablaba de el – y que tu eres la única que podría ayudarlo y prefieres en su lugar hacer una cita con un Ravenclaw...

- Ron, solo es un trabajo – dijo sencillamente la chica interrumpiéndolo.

- si, por supuesto – exclamo – un chico y una chica solos en la biblioteca solo para estudiar. Hermione, ¿quien te va a creer eso? 

- Harry – llamo la chica – ¿le podrías ayudar a Ron?

- ¿a que? – inquirió Harry. Aunque el estaba seguro de que Ron ya estaba mas allá de toda ayuda.

- a encontrar su cerebro – dijo levantándose por fin y saliendo con aire furioso del salón.

- me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente sea también tan infantil – dijo Ron muy pagado de si mismo.

Harry solo rodó los ojos.

- Ron, ¿podrías poner atención por favor? Tenemos que hacer esto.

Era sábado y Harry trataba por todos los medios de hacer que Ron lo ayudara con la tarea. Aunque era obvio que eso iba a ser imposible.

- puedes creer que vaya a tener una cita con un Ravenclaw – dijo el, con tono despectivo, aparentemente sin haberlo escuchado.

- ya te dije que no es una cita – exclamo Hermione que bajaba en ese momento las escaleras.

- ¿si? – Ron se acerco a ella y la olió – ¿entonces por que te pusiste perfume?.

- vuelves a hacer eso – amenazo Hermione – y te estampo una cachetada.

- promesas, promesas – dijo Harry con tono triste.

Hermione y Ron le lanzaron una mirada fulminante.

- creo que tengo que ir a terminar mi tarea – dijo Harry haciéndose para atrás.

- deberías hacer lo mismo, Ron, en vez de estar fastidiándome.

- te dejare en paz, cuando aceptes que es una cita.

- no aceptare algo que no es cierto solo por complacerte. 

- esta bien – dijo. Hermione suspiro con alivio – entonces ven con nosotros a investigar el mapa que encontramos.

- no puedo, Ron...

- aja – exclamo Ron apuntándola acusadoramente con el dedo – no quieres romper tu cita con el.

- Ron, eres exasperante – dijo ella bajándole la mano – me voy. No quiero seguir escuchando tonterías.

- !!pues entonces no hables!! – le grito Ron mientras ella salía por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- así es Hermione – exclamo Ron sentándose pesadamente al lado de Harry – huye cuando no puede aceptar las cosas que son tan obvias.

Miro el pedazo de pergamino en el que Harry había estado garrapateando unas palabras.

- ¿apenas llevas eso? – inquirió.

Por toda respuesta recibió un cojinazo.

Cuando Hermione llego a la biblioteca Terry ya estaba ahí. El le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

- déjame buscar algún libro que nos ayude – ofrecio Hermione un rato después.

Se levanto y dirigió sus pasos hacia uno de los pasillos formados por los libreros.

- ¿te diviertes en tu cita? – 

Hermione volteo para todos lados sin ver a nadie. Se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando el libro que necesitaban.

- ahora me ignoras – dijo la voz. 

"Ron me ha estado fastidiando tanto que ya escucho su voz. Su molesta voz" agrego en su pensamiento Hermione.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara – solo con la cara – de Ron.

Hermione grito en sorpresa y el libro que sostenía cayo de sus manos.

Ron sonrió. Envuelto en la capa invisible de Harry se había deslizado a la biblioteca para vigilar a Hermione. Hermione molesta empezó a golpear – pero levemente – el pecho invisible de Ron.

- ¿que haces aquí?

- viendo como te diviertes con tu cita –

- no es una....

- Hermione – la llamo Terry.

Ella se volvió nerviosa para encontrarse con el chico.

- ¿con quien hablas?

Se dio la vuelta solo para comprobar que Ron ya se había vuelto a ocultar.

- con nadie.

- bien – dijo el chico sin creerle realmente – encontraste el libro.

- eh, ... si!! – exclamo enseñando el libro con aire triunfal.

- excelente – dijo el sin entusiasmo – ¿regresamos?

- si – 

Hermione siguió al chico volteando cada dos pasos hacia atrás para ver si Ron aparecía de repente.

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- no nada – dijo ella.

El hizo para atrás la silla para que ella se sentara. Hermione le sonrió con amabilidad. 

Ron protegido por la capa de invisibilidad se atrevió a pararse muy cerca de la pareja, aunque no lo suficiente para escuchar claramente lo que decían.

Terry le dijo algo a Hermione y ella se rió. Ron se dio cuenta que era la risa falsa de Hermione. La que utilizaba cuando quería ser amable. Si el estuviera con ella y le contara un chiste o dijera algo gracioso Hermione reiría de buena gana hasta que se le saltaran las lagrimas de tanto reír. 

Se acerco mas a ellos. 

- tal parece que si te diviertes en tu cita – Hermione sintió el aliento cálido de Ron cuando pronuncio las palabras muy cerca de su oído, rozando su cabello con sus labios. Lo dijo en voz muy baja y Terry no lo escucho.

Hermione hecho hacia atrás el codo y sonrió con malicia cuando sintió golpear contra algo y escucho un débil quejido.

- ¿que fue ese ruido? – pregunto Terry.

- yo no oí nada – dijo ella con su mejor cara inocente.

- si es una cita – dijo con voz ahogada Ron. Esta vez alejándose prudentemente después de decirlo.

- no... es... una...cita... – dijo  con enojo ella.

- perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

- que este no es el libro – dijo levantándose – voy por el –

- ¿quieres que te ayude?

- no hace falta – respondió.

Espero a que Ron se dignara a aparecer mientras fingía buscar un libro. 

- no se porque aceptaste salir con el – dijo 

- es un trabajo, Ron. Tu estas con Harry, entonces, ¿lo de ustedes también es una cita?

- por supuesto que no. Pero el no es un chico de otra casa – o una chica según el caso – se apresuro a decir antes de que Mione le hiciera la aclaración.

- Ron, ¿de cuantas maneras distintas quieres que te lo diga?

- no importa cuantas formas puedas utilizar, los hechos no pueden negarse.

- ¿de cuales hechos hablas?

- te reíste 

- ¿me reí?... Ron, tienes un grave problema – dijo ella

- la del problema eres tu por no aceptar lo obvio

- ya no quiero discutir

- entonces lo aceptas

- si, Ron, acepto que eres un obsesivo y un terco

- es una cita – repitió Ron con su habitual terquedad

- todas las personas tienen un limite – dijo Hermione en voz alta sin poder mantener ya el tono moderado con el que había estado hablando con el pelirrojo – y tu – dijo golpeando con un dedo el pecho del chico – ya rebasaste el mío –

- es... una... cita... – repitió con una media sonrisa.

- NO ES UNA CITA!! – grito Hermione.

- entonces la señora Pince llego y apenas tuve tiempo de cubrirme con la capa invisible...

- ¿dejaste a Mione alli? – pregunto Harry. 

- era lo que ella quería, así que la deje sola con su cita.

- la metiste en problemas y después huiste – señalo Harry

- ¿de parte de quien estas? – pregunto Ron.

Por toda respuesta Harry lanzo un suspiro.

- ¿retaron a Mione? 

- le llamaron la atención, si.

- vamos a ver a la señora Pince y aclarar esto.

- esta bien – dijo Ron demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry, acostumbrado a tener que arrastrar a Ron cuando no quería hacer algo.

Estaban a punto de decir la contraseña cuando la puerta se abrió. Se hicieron a un lado y para su sorpresa era Hermione. Terry la había acompañado hasta Gryffindor.

- te pido disculpas por los problemas que te cause – decía Mione

- no te preocupes

- bien, nos vemos

- Hermione, bueno ya que esta fue nuestra primera cita, ¿no crees que deberías darme un beso? – inquirió el chico.

Ron y Harry solo escucharon el ruido que hizo la mano de Hermione al chocar con la mejilla de Terry. 

La puerta se cerro. Hermione los vio parados a escasos pasos de ella. Fijo a Ron con una mirada de disgusto.

Harry tenia una ligera sonrisa marcada en los labios y Ron se cubria la boca con las manos.

- no quiero oír ni una palabra al respecto – puntualizo ella.

- bien – dijo Ron. Sonando incluso un poco comprensivo.

 Ambos caminaron hacia el mismo lugar que Mione se dirigía. Ron la alcanzo con rapidez e inclinándose levemente hacia ella musito:

- **si era una cita!!! – **

**- RON!! – **grito ella corriendo tras el con no muy buenas intenciones.

HUH, OTRO FINAL PATÉTICO... LO QUE PASA ES QUE HOY VI UN CAPITULO DE GASPARIN...(NUNCA LO VEO) Y ESA ERA LA TRAMA... CREO QUE ES MAS GRACIOSA CON EL FANTASMITA...


End file.
